


A sip of coffee

by helia7



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: Jouko's morning coffee break





	A sip of coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



 

Early mornings were Jouko’s favourites. When the ovens were heated and the dough was ready, he could steal a couple of moments for himself before real work.

With a mug in his hands, he stepped outside. He watched a pack of birds searching for food on the frosty branches. His coffee was steaming in the chilly air; he took a sip. It was warm and maybe a little too sweet, but he liked this way. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Then the voices from inside came. A shout, laughter, cursing, a loud shatter.

Jouko sighed. The workday had begun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kiraly for proofreading


End file.
